Irish Rose
by PurpleJellyC
Summary: Emma Doherty is changed by the vampire Mícheál in the middle of the Great Famine in Ireland. She struggles with her way of life, but somehow finds happiness in those difficulties. STORY ABANDONED - sorry guys but I've gone off twilight and I just can't get my head into Emma's story any more
1. From Empty Hunger To Undying Thirst

**Heya, just to let you know that this is my first EVER story so try to be kind:)  
I have a vague idea where I might lead it and would absolutly love some ideas or opinions.  
I promise I'll do my best and _please_ review when you're finished with the chapter!**

* * *

Emma Doherty was my name before I was changed, nearly 150 years ago. I had a family, quite a large one at that, some friends, and even earned a few quid baking for my grandmother's shop. It all changed though, once the Great Famine came along. Most of my human memories are blurry, but I have thought so much about those last few days that they are as clear as a few moments ago in my immortal mind...

I was walking down the long country road into town as my mother had sent me to sell me her beautiful wedding dress, an heirloom, for some Indian meal that we had no idea how to cook. It seemed like a nice day, almost as if there was no more Famine, no more hunger. Only the birds were able to find sufficient food lately. I shuddered at the fact that I was close to considering actually eating the worms the birds seemed to enjoy. Or maybe it was the fact that it felt like someone was watching me from a hidden place. "Hello?" I called out nervously. I quickened my pace. The hairs on the back of my neck were raised. I was starting to breathe heavily in my unfit, half-starved state. I heard a small rustle in the bushes nearby. I then knew I wasn't imagining things. I prepared to scream, hoping that there was a slightest chance that someone might hear me, however how hopeless that chance was. All of a sudden, I was knocked to the hard, dusty road. A shockwave of pain ran through my wrist and I knew it was broken.

A dark figure leaned over me and smiled. He looked like an angel, at least what I thought angels were supposed to look like. "Don't worry" the angel breathed, "It will all be over soon". His head inclined towards my neck. Darkness came. I didn't even get a chance to scream.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter's really short, but I just wanted to get the main idea out there. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Changeling

**Well, this chapter was definatly easier to write, but very long(sorry). I'll try to keep it a bit shorter in future, but this bit was essential to the story.  
If you've any ideas please mention them!  
I'm also planning to include a character from _Breaking Dawn_ in a while but I wont tell you who or when until I figure it out**

**REVIEW!  
**

* * *

The darkness started to fade. I could feel immense pain, as if I was burning like a witch on a stake.  
I screamed at the realisation of this new agony, so different to the hunger.

The hunger was nothing to this. I just wanted to claw my skin off, anything to relieve this pain.  
Pain wasn't the word for it, it seemed too gentle. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark place, although it didn't register much in my mind while it was so preoccupied.

I dont know how long I lay there, writhing in pure agony.

I just wanted it to end. Why wasn't it ending? Was I in Hell? What did i do to deserve this?

After it seemed like an endless moment of torture, my mind then became a little clearer, though not by much.  
I was able to concentrate on my surroundings.

I was lying on a filthy mattress in a dark room, probably an abandoned shed, judging by the bitter cold. I noticed that I wasn't alone.  
The angel was there!  
He looked at me, noticing the change of movement and the volume of screaming. He smiled and moved closer.

I tried to shuffle away whilst advoiding any movement that might cause me anymore pain, which I didn't think was possible moments before.  
"It's alright" he laughed softly, "you're not dying. I saved you".

I was in shock. I knew that it was him that was the cause of my suffering, but did not think that angels could inflict this feeling. In-between moans I managed to ask what was going on. He gazed at me with his beautiful, odd cerise eyes.  
"You might not believe me now" he spoke, "but you are now part of the supernatural world.

Your life is now changed.

For one, you won't be able to eat normal food anymore. You will need blood to survive". I looked at him in shock, not believing a word.

How is that even possible? Why would he say such things?

"I will return to you in a short time. I need to hunt and it looks like you're not going to believe me until you have turned". With that, he stepped away in one quick, gracefull movement and dissapeared into thin air.

Moments, seconds, hours passed by me. It seemed like I was being purged from a lifetime of sins in an endless moment.

I found that I could sense the movements of my body, the tensing of my smoldoring muscles, the laboured breathing of my lungs, and even the strained beat of my heart.

The time seemed to pass with a little more ease when I concentrated on something, so I tried to count my heartbeats.  
I thought about what the beautiful man had said to me.

What if he was telling the truth? I had definatley noticed some changes in me, apart from the burning.

I began to hear strange sounds from all around me. I realised that I could hear animals burrowing deep underground. I could hear the carefree singing of birds far away.

I could even hear moaning and crying, which could only be coming from the poorhouse in the town!

Even though i could hear all of these new things, I could still tell that they were some distance away.  
I could also notice my sight was slightly improved. My eyes were always a bit blurry before but now I could see with perfect vision.

What seemed like an age after, something changed.

My vision and hearing were dramatically improving, and the fire started to move away slowly, very slowly, from the tips of my fingers and toes.

My blood felt so thick in my veins I thought my head was going to implode.

Although some of the pain was fading, the fire in my heart somehow grew hotter. It felt like the very sun itself was about to burst from my chest.  
I thrashed about and let out a blood-curdling scream at this hideous change.

As if hearing a signal, the stranger appeared out of nowhere. He looked oddly excited, as if he were feeling pleasure from my pain.

This was it. I knew that I was finally dying. What else could this be?

As the acid in my veins slowly drew back it felt like my now painless limbs were like ghosts by my side.  
The flames inside me grew hotter and hotter. My heart kept going faster and faster. Eventually, the fire had receded almost completly from my body, all that remained now to burn was quickly failing.

My heart stuttered once. Twice. It thudded one final time.

The fire had dissapeared! Well, almost. My throat felt like a bonfire at Halloween.  
"Hello again" said the angel. I jumped up in shock, both at the fact that I wasnt dead and could sense _everything_, and because his crystal-clear silky voice had caught me unawares.

"My name is Mícheál" I looked at him in curiosity. He looked different from before, even more flawless than I had thought.  
"Emma" I replied. I started at the sound of my voice. It too, was different. More musical I thought. "Emma Doherty". He smiled politely.

"I do apologise Emma, for your changing. Do you now realise what has just happened?". I thought back to those first moments of consciousness and shuddered.  
"I think so. I was so hungry...before, and now I feel so strong I could do anything. What did happen?". "It's a long story" Mícheál sighed,  
"but we have eternity to learn".

"Basically, you have just been changed into an Óltóir Fola, or a blood drinker. Commoners know us as vampires."

I gasped in shock, also noting how strange the air felt in my lungs, as if it weren't needed.

"You may have already noticed that we immortals don't strictly abide by the legends, as they day we are burned by sunlight and it being day outside. We aren't allergic to garlic or any other silly superstitions that might hinder us."

"We have an unparalelled strength, stronger than anything else on this earth and more importantly, due to the diamond-like quality of our skin, we glitter in sunlight.  
That is, I suppose, where the 'sleeping in coffins' myth stems from" he laughed.

I was barely paying attention to him. The burning in my throat was taking over my every thought, driving me insane.  
The aching dryness needed to be quenched, and I knew just what would suit.

"Patience" Mícheál warned, "We have to wait until nightfall until we can hunt. It wouldn't do if the humans were warned against our coming in this sunlight, and in the current shortage of humans in this dreadful Famine, I don't think that would be wise".

He tried to restrain me, to sit me back down on the filthy mattress, but i was too strong for him. I shoved him back with all my strength, sending him flying across the tiny room.  
I would have been amazed that my tiny body could do so much damage to such a large man if it weren't for the thirst.  
Instinct took over as I relished the thought of banishing this burning with the hot, thick blood from the neck of a human. "No!" he pleaded, "We must wait".

I wasn't listening; I was already miles away at that stage, sprinting with all my new strength. I could smell scents for miles around. This would have pleased me but for the fact I was already on the hunt.

Suddenly, a new scent hit me like a brick wall. It was so sweet and luscious that I decided to follow it.

The faint trail led me to a small house hidden behind a curtain of trees.

I slowed down to a walk and stalked the house, trying to figure out exactly where the delicious smell was coming from.

The wind changed and blew towards me.

I darted through the open kitchen window. Four pairs of frightened eyes looked back at me.

I drew forward into a crouch and growled in delight.

I pounced.

* * *

**Whew hopefully I wont need to make another chapter so long. over 1,400 words!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW  
**


	3. Mícheál

**Hello again! I was so happy to find that i'm STILL writing this! even with exams looming next week I still cant keep away:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! i need some reassurance that i'm doing alright and not completley fecking it up!REVIEW!  
**

* * *

I dropped the last messy carcass to the floor, savouring the warm flavour in my mind.

Mícheál appeared at my side, too late to save the unfortunate humans. He glared at me.

"You _must_ resist next time, Emma, you don't even realise what could happen if just _one_ of these humans had escaped, however unlikely that might be"

I looked at him in curiosity, paying more attention as now my thirst was quenched. "Why? But they're only weak, defensless humans!" I exclaimed, also mentally shocked at how quickly my humanity was slipping away from me.

He sighed. "Come, lets find someplace safe for the next few hours before I begin my story. There might be a chance of getting caught if we stay here any longer"

I nodded in agreement and started to follow him, but something caught my eye. An old family portrait. I gasped and stumbled backwards in shock.

It was _me_ in the picture, along with my family. I fumbled towards the bodies to look at their faces. Mam, Grandad, Aunty Aisling and my little sister Sophie.  
I sank to the floor, unable cry in this new body. I shuddered silently for a few minutes while Mícheál looked on in pity. I was a monster, a murderer, I just killed my own, beloved family. I shouldn't be allowed to exist.

Eventually, I was able to rise to my feet and leave the bloodied murder scene, Mícheál hugging my shoulders in comfort.

We found a little house a few miles away. The previous inhabitants had died of the hunger. "What a waste". He shook his head at the sad people who had once lived here.

We moved towards the attic, in the unlikely chance that any passers-by came in to scavenge for food.

"Right, to tell this story right," Mícheál started, "I will have to go back a few hundred years"

"There is a vampire hierarchy that control all of our immortal world. They call themselves the Volturi, and they reside in Volterra, Italy. They take it upon themselves to maintain their secret. They consist of three ancient vampires, Marcus, Caius, and Aro. They have a huge guard in their employ and are fiercely protective of their law"

I wondered at his bitter tone when he spoke of the Volturi.

"I, myself, was part of their guard at the beginning, when I was turned. I was here in Ireland at the time. I was 32 and married. Aro was travelling with a small few of his guard to extinguish a 'problem' in Limerick, an immortal child had been created, which is forbidden in our world. One of his guards came across me during a hunt and noticed that I 'had potential for immortality'. I was changed and made to join their guard. You see, some vampires have special abilities and mine was the ablility to convince most people what I wanted to believe"

Well this explained how I was able to trust Mícheál so completly after I had changed, even though it was he who had caused the burning.

"I was forced to journey along with them, dealing with renegade covens as we went. I was weary of all the war, the false promises and the culling of so many beings. I despise violence, even when neccessary. Eventually, I was able to convince Aro to let me leave and return to my home. I have been wandering these roads ever since, not quite happy.  
I saw you in the town once, talking to some people. I was amazed. You looked the exact image of my darling Róisín who I had left behind. I followed you around ever since. I realised that you were the descendant of my beloved, removed by a few generations."

I stared in shock. Could this really be true? Or was he using his gift against me? I shoved that thought away, of course he was telling the truth. He tried to warn me against revealing my identity and therefore risking death from the Volturi. I really had to be careful from now on, although I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to control myself when I got thirsty again.

Mícheál gazed into my eyes and stroked my cheek lightly. I leaned back a bit, uncomfortable with these actions with a stranger. His face crumpled in sadness. "Sorry" he mumbled, "I couldn't help myself, you just look so beautiful, so like her". If I could have blushed, I was pretty sure I would be red by now. I knew that I was average-looking,not ugly, but also not breath-takingly gorgeous like Mícheál with his long, blonde hair swept over his face like a picture of an angel in the bible pictures. His red eyes were a dazzling colour, bright and the exact shade of rubys. His skin was pure white, like snow and his face was shaped like the celtic warriors of old, the Tuatha DeDanann.  
That, at least explained some of his dislike for the Volturi, who clearly were of Roman descent, if not ancient romans themselves. They were long-time enemies of the Celts.  
"Its fine" I replied, "I'm just not really comfortable getting this close to someone I don't really know, and I've known you for just a few short hours". Mícheál composed himself and smiled apologetically. "Right so, back to our story then" he spoke softly, and I wondered if i was a bit too harsh.

"I followed you around and got to know you from a distance. I watched as your grandmother's shop failed in the beginning of the Famine. I saw you as your father struggled to feed you and was overcome by the hunger. It got to the stage where I had said 'enough is enough'. I noticed that you started to show signs of the sickness that comes with the hunger. I watched you growing even more feeble every day. I decided to change you, to help you escape your terrible fate. And here we are".

As he finished his story I felt a deep feeling of gratitude for my rescue. I even forgave him for the terrible burning. I looked outside to find that everything had changed from the bright colours of summer to the dusky purples that now surrounded us. Mícheál had also noticed the change.

"it's dark outside now, time for the fun to begin" he grinned.

* * *

**Hmm is this ok? I thought that it was about time for Mícheál's story and a description of his GORGEOUS self.**

**i'm not sure about writing more. i like the idea of the story but i'm not sure if i'm telling it right. please REVIEW if you want more, im very insecure about my writing abilities and need some reassurance.**

**i'll write more if i get any reviews. AT LEAST ONE PLEASE! EVEN IF ITS NOT PRAISE, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!  
**


	4. Hunt

**Woohoo! wow my first reviews! hehe im so excited its turning out ok:)**

**sorry about this chapter, just a filler, but will be adding something exciting to the storyline soon I promise!**

**please review!(",)  
**

* * *

"Let's go then! Wait, where are we going?" I asked in excitement.

Mícheál's eyes shined with anticipation. "We're about to go on a hunt. A _proper_ one this time, I need to show you what you're doing, although it seems like you have good instincts so far".

We took off into the crisp night air, warm to my skin. I began to feel the amount of pure power in my untiring muscles. It felt good to run, not being compelled by an unstoppable force to kill. The ground was so soft against my bare feet I could barely feel it. The wind was blowing through my hair, ruffling it it the most strange, pleasurable way.

We started heading towards a large, wooded area. The most captivating scent caught my attention. Mícheál was prepared this time as I swung around, ready to sprint to the delicious source. He grabbed me from behind and wrenched my arms behind my back. He pushed me to the ground with all his strength, just barely able to contain me. I snarled, thrashing, trying to escape towards the scent.

"Patience!" he wispered in a strained breath, "Just wait a little while longer until I show you what you're doing"

The sudden attack let a part of my mind concentrate on something else other than the hunt. I used this distraction to hold my breath and try and concentrate on what he was saying.

I calmed down slightly and stopped trying to escape. "Are you in control?" he asked, still holding me in position. I nodded. It was almost impossible to run away when he released me from the ground, still maintaining a tight grip on my arms, but somehow I didn't.

The memory of the scent burned almost as painfully as it would have if I had still been breathing. I found that I didn't need air to survive. That made things a little easier.

"Right, first things first, lets scout the surrounding area to make sure there's no danger. Just listen, let your ears do all the work for now."

I stood straight, closed my eyes, and listened. I heard someone coughing heavily inside a building about a mile away. I heard a stream flowing just outside of the building. From the sound of the water beating off the soft limestone rock, it sounded like the stream curved around the west of the building. The wind was coming from the south, meaning if we entered the building from the east, any humans wouldn't be warned by their animals to our presence.

"Six humans" I spoke, using my new abilities to sense their proximity, "in the building a mile to the north. There is a stream surrounding the west. We'll take it by the east"

I glanced at Mícheál, hoping for approval. He nodded. "Lets go"

We silently darted to the humans, stopping just behind the line of trees, hidden from mortal view. It was a poorhouse, well, what was left of it anyway. It was run-down and looked derelict from the outside. We stalked to the east of the building, advoiding any windows. There was a ledge above us that led to the window of the attic, where I guessed the humans must be hiding.

Mícheál jumped up first, careful not to make any noise. He silently crept inside the window and dissapeared. I followed after.

Soon after, stomachs full of blood, we departed into the forest. He taught me the most efficient and least painful way of killing the humans without making a mess. He was starting to grow on me, I thought to myself. Was it really so wrong that he wanted to love the image if his deceased beloved?

He caught me looking at him and smiled. I looked away sheepishly. I shouldn't be thinking of things like that. I've only known him for a few hour for god's sake! What would my mother think? I cringed as my thoughts drifted back to my family. Would I ever get over what I had done?

I didn't think I could, my mind was filled with grief. I was cursed to walk forever in this murderous body that craved the lives of others

* * *

**That was a hard one to write, i hate fillers:(**

**thanks so much to you for reading this and inspiring me to continue on, im serious! If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them:D  
**


	5. Family

**Thanks again for reading this, if it werent for your feedback i probably would have given up long ago:)**

**Please send in reviews!  
**

* * *

Paris, 1920

I was getting better at this whole vampire thing, but I still can't feed without the immense guilt breaking me down, reminding me of my family's tragic end. As soon as I was able to somewhat control myself and my cravings, Mícheál took me around the world to see the sights. We travelled to Berlin, Moscow, Venice, and now Paris. I love Europe more than my home, although I know I will go back there someday and try to face my past.

Mícheál and I really hit it off after a while, after I got over the fact that he was a stranger to me. We have a strange connection, almost spiritual, as if it was destiny, that we were meant to be. I had never put much faith into destiny before.

I was starting to get sick of travelling all the time, even though I liked to see new places. Mícheál suggested that we try to settle for a year or so in a big city where we wouldn't as likely be noticed. I chose Paris as it was so picturesque. I fell in love with the place. We chose a little apartment near the city centre and Mícheál got a nightshift at the docks. We were so happy I couldn't bear to leave after a year.

I was thinking a lot at the time about how limited we would be as a couple, a family, in my immortal body, frozen in time. I was ready for children and longed deeply for a baby in my arms. We did something that was unheard of in our kind. We adopted a little boy! I named him John, after my father. I was in bliss. Nothing could have made me happier at that time.

There were a few little complications though. My baby boy was human and I constantly craved blood. I don't know really how I managed it, but I stayed strong enough every night until Mícheál came home to look after out baby. I hunted away from the city so I couldn't be seen, although Mícheál vehemently objected to me hunting at day. His paranoia was constantly at my nerves; we haven't seen nor heard a thing from the Volturi, or even a vampire!

There was also the issue of schooling when John was old enough. This was a little easier to absolve. We couldn't risk being known by humans, or they would notice our lack of aging after a few years. Also, we have decided to tell little John the truth about us when he was ready. This wouldn't have been possible if John had constant human contact, our secret could someday be revealed accidently. I had decided that I was going to home school him until he reached his teens, then he would be able to go to secondary school, have normal friends, and hopefully, to some extent, have a somewhat normal life.

I looked down at my baby boy sleeping in my arms. _My baby boy._ Life was sweet. I had just come home after a hunt feelings depressed as usual, but my mood had lifted as soon as I saw him. My mother would have been proud of me if she could have seen this moment.

* * *

**I like this chapter, Emma finally gets her happiness after so long. I was just gonna let the whole john thing run for another chapter or so but i think im gonna expand a bit more on it. It leads to a bit more drama and excitement!**

**Reviews please!  
**


	6. Truth

**well, this is working out a little better than !**

**PLEASE REVIEW! EVERYONE LIKES A LITTLE FEEDBACK!(",)  
**

* * *

I love my son, even though it's a struggle to keep my inner monster inside from feeding on him. He had grown so much in the last few years. He never questioned why his parents were so different because he had never gotten to know anyone else outside the home. He was quite the intelligent little boy, my homeschooling made sure that he was the focus of attention. Even though we weren't actually related, we looked quite similar to each other, save the eye colour of course. He had chocolate brown hair that was cut fashionably and swept to the side. His oval eyes were shaped exactly the same as mine, although his brown eyes that would make you melt under his gaze were different to my human electric blue eyes.

I remember when he had said his first word, "Ma-mmy". He had taken his first steps when he was just over a year old. I was so proud of my son. I was remembering everything that had happened in the past few years as John was now old enough to go to a proper school with proper friends. I had to prepare to tell him the truth of his parents' existence. This was going to be tough. My insides were screaming at me to run away, that he would be afraid of me and would never want to know me. Thirteen years was just too short to have John taken away from me, but I knew that I had made my decision years ago, when we first adopted him. Mícheál was at my side, squeezing my hand gently to reassure me. I was getting over-anxious about the whole thing. It had to be done, whether I liked it or not. I also knew that if I didn't, he would eventually find out and hate me for the rest of his life.

I heard the front door of the apartment shutting. John was back from the shops. This was it.

"Bonjour Maman, Papa. I'm back". There was the sound of shopping being put away in the kitchen.

"Could you come in here please when you're done?" I spoke in a ringing voice. The stress was obvious in my voice. "Your father and I need to talk to you about something". I took a deep breath to steady myself, even though I didn't physically need air.

John strolled in and sat down on the sofa with an expectant look on his face. What?

"Hey, I can guess what's going on" he said with a smile on his face. I started to panic; surely he couldn't know that much about us? But we had been so careful to make sure he didn't notice anything amiss.

"I have noticed that there was something different about our family. For one, you two look so different to most Parisians, and how you never eat, never sleep and are so cold to the touch. Don't worry; I've known that something was up a good while ago and that you told me for my own good. I'm glad that you've finally decided to let me in the loop this time".

Wow. Maybe he just might be okay with the truth. Or not. Here goes...

"Thing is..." I started, not quite knowing how to continue, "...em, well..."

"I think what your mother is trying to say here..."

I shot Mícheál a grateful look

"...is that we aren't humans. We are vampires"

He paused to let the information sink in. John still had a smile on his face, but his eyes tightened at the word 'vampire'. Oh no, I thought to myself, we've lost him already, so soon. If I could have cried I would have been shedding tears.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I guess I was expecting something strange like magic" he laughed, "but I definitely was not expecting _that._"

I waited patiently until he could get to grips with what he had just heard. It was a lot to wrap your head around.

"Wow. Vampires. I didn't think they even existed. So... do you...you know...?"

I sighed. This was the hardest part.

"Yes, we do drink blood, human blood. I wish we didn't, that it was any other way, but it isn't."

My face crumpled in despair of the memory of my murdered family. To my surprise, John actually got up and hugged me. _He_ was the one comforting _me_. I was the parent, not him.

* * *

**not much happening in this chapter, but there will DEFINATLY be chaos in about 2 or 3 chapters away, ive just been working up to it so far:)**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! I PROMISE TO REVIEW YOUR STORY IF YOU REVIEW MINE!**

**see, im getting desperete now haha, you'd better review  
**


	7. First Day

**Sorry it took me so long to update but i've had exams, computer camp, shopping and packing to tend to; i do have a life outside of internet aswel, no matter how small it might be:) Ill try to update more often now that i have more time now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

The next day, we were all set to register John at his new school. He was so excited, he was hopping all over the place, tidying up, starching his uniform _yet again_, and fixing his hair. I smiled at him in encouragement. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise" I said. He smiled back nervously. "I think I might be ready now" he spoke softly. Mícheál nodded and we each slipped on our overcoats and left the apartment. It was a nice day outside, considering that it was overcast. We walked the half mile down to Ecole Secondaire Claude Bernard, a quaint little private school near the Seine. John was practically bouncing all the way there. Just before we turned the last corner, Mícheál reminded him not to reveal what we really are. "Of course" he replied, "I won't forget".

John came home skipping after a long day in school. He burst in the door screaming "Mam! Dad!". I turned and grabbed him in an embrace. I tried to be gentle as I wrapped him in a bear-tight hug. "Em...Mam...can't...breathe". I laughed as I released him. "How was your day darling?" John was beaming. "It was great! I made loads of friends and got on great in my classes. I'm not so sure about some of my teachers though, they seemed as though they really hate the students."

"I have to go and do my homework now or I'll be whipped tomorrow when I go in". I snarled at the thought that someone would intentionally hurt my child. Mícheál went to restrain me in case I might do something I would regret later, or maybe not. I brushed him off and hugged my son again. "Go on do your homework son; I'll have dinner ready when you're done". I kissed the top of his head and let him off to his room.

Mícheál looked at me, "You know we can't get involved in school matters like this, I told you what schools were like" he spoke softly to me. "I know, but I just can't stand it that they actually _like_ beating children. It's just not _natural_." I was wringing my hands in frustration. I had forgotten just how cruel people in power could be. Fair enough, some children did have attitude problems but I had seen firsthand that teachers often went way too far.

I turned to Mícheál and tucked my head into his velvet stone chest. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair soothingly. He drove the destructive thoughts right out of my head when he kissed me tenderly. It was a struggle often to wait until John was asleep for us to retire to our room for the night. I caressed his angelic warrior face and smiled. "Thank you for distracting me Mícheál, I love you". "Love you too Emma" he whispered in my ear.

I sighed and left the loving embrace of my love that seemed so warm and soft to me. "I suppose that I should get a start on John's dinner then". I pulled out all the ingredients of cottage pie (John's favourite) and started to put it all together. Mícheál pulled a face at the food at each step, a daily ritual for us. Human food for us is grotesque as slime. "You don't have to eat it so stop complaining, or I'll make you eat it" I teased. Once in a while he did, just trying to prove that he could. He leaned over the counter and peered at my quick work. His thick blonde eyebrows were knotted together as if he were trying to figure something out. I tried to ignore him; he would tell me what was on his mind when he was ready.

I grinned at him as he strolled over to the gramophone and turned on music. Louis Armstrong started to play, our favourite from this decade. He almost floated over to me with his graceful dancing and held out his hand. I giggled at I threw off my apron and jumped into his arms. We twirled around and around the kitchen, a dip here and there. The music was coming to its climax and Mícheál spun me around for one last time, leaning me back off my feet, his lips searching for mine. We kissed as the music came to an end. We straightened up, not separating our lips. His right hand tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. We broke apart suddenly as we heard John clear his throat. If I was still human I would have blushed. I gathered up my apron and tied it around me again. "Dinner's just about ready; set the table there would you?"  
John made ready the table and sat down to his dinner. I looked over the work he had done so far for school and was impressed. All his work was impeccable, not even a blotch of ink. Mícheál glanced down at the paper and grinned. "I have an idea, why don't we go somewhere for the weekend, to celebrate a successful week blending in" he spoke. John's eyes brightened at this suggestion. "How about we go to Orléans? It's not too far away and we can stay out of sunlight easily" he replied. Mícheál seemed to think about it, but I already knew what he was going to say. "Well, I'm not sure... emmm...okay". "YES!" John yelled as he punched the air.

* * *

**Be prepared, big shocker soon. Betchya wont get it!:) dont forget to review, i like constructive criticism - it can only make a story better**


	8. Arrival

**Believe it or not, this chapter was based on a really weird dream I had. Hey - at least my insanities are inspiring:)**

**Dont forget to review!  
**

* * *

Our bags were all packed and ready to go. We were just waiting on John to come home from school. I glanced at the clock several times a second. I was so excited about our first holiday together as a family; it meant so much to me. Mícheál didn't seem as pushed about me wanting to adopt a human child but he did anything to make me happy. I was so ecstatic when Mícheál started to bond with John I couldn't stop smiling for weeks. The bloodlust never went away over the years, but it faded slightly. It meant that I could now go into public places without starting a murder spree.

Mícheál was almost as happy as I was about our little getaway. He was keen on visiting the house of Joan of Arc, he had heard of her affairs while he was travelling with the Volturi and was intrigued by her visions.

We bustled around the room, short of rearranging the furniture in anticipation. Finally, John burst through the door and flew into his room to change. Minutes later, we left the apartment for the train station. The wind was so strong that it almost blew that hat off my head, which was secured with pins. This annoyed me, I was going to have to fix my hair again when we arrived in our carriage. We hurried down towards the train station as fast as we could at a normal human pace. We laughed and joked the way through the grey Paris streets.

Finally, we arrived. I gave our luggage to a bell-boy while Mícheál organised tickets and seating. This was my first train journey and I was excited. I jumped and pointed at the most seemingly ordinary things like conductors, ticket office, etc. I was especially impressed by the new steam trains. Being from a previous era, I became both fascinated and overwhelmed by new technological advances.

We seated ourselves at the café while we waited. There were quite a few people around. I had hunted only two days ago and I was already starting to struggle to keep myself civilised. An old man was seated two metres away from me and I couldn't help focusing on the throbbing vein on his neck. Venom swirled in my mouth as I imagined biting into his frail old neck and tapping into his deliciously sweet life force. The wind changed direction and I was released from his tantalising scent. I took a deep breath and held it. It wouldn't help if I started a rampage here, it was too public and the Volturi were sure to hear about it. I knew that Mícheál was a bit too paranoid at times, but it made sense to not make a scene.

John looked at me worryingly; he must have noticed my internal battle. I wanted to hug him, to reassure him, but I still wasn't under control and I wouldn't forgive myself if I killed him like my own family. I smiled back instead.

I could smell smoke in the distance, the train was arriving. We got up and moved toward the platform. I looked around for the bellboy to arrange our luggage, but he was nowhere to be seen. The platform was getting crowded and I had to concentrate to control myself. I was concentrating so hard that I failed to notice that people were running around crazily. Mícheál seemed to trying as hard as I was to not feed, while John was studying his ticket.

Suddenly, the train ploughed into the station and I realised why people were running. The train was out of control, it was on fire. I looked to Mícheál with fear in my eyes then turned to John and went to grab him, a second too late.

The train exploded in front of us, sending us flying into the station.

There was fire, blood, bodies, smoke and rubble everywhere.

* * *

**Oooh a cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait and see what happens next, more reviews might make things run a little more smoothly 'hint hint'.**

**~~~~~~Next person to review gets a sneak peak of the next chapter~~~~~~  
**


	9. The Bear

**hey, im a little dissapointed at the lack of response, is the story too boring so far? awel, im writing this now for myself aswel as all of ye. ive looked back at the A/Ns and im gonna try and stop saying sorry:) im also telling you in advance that there is a little violence in this chapter that might not be suitable for children. happy reading!**

* * *

"Feu! Feu!" "Fire! Fire!" At first, I was too shocked to move. Everything was silent for a few seconds, and then the screaming started. I was buried underneath rubble. If I was human I would have been killed instantly from the initial blast. I could hear Mícheál a few metres away starting to tunnel his way out as inconspicuously as possible. I started to do the same. I broke through the surface to find that the station was engulfed in a massive fire. The humans were so occupied with the blaze they failed to notice us pulling ourselves out of the pile of bricks.

I had the feeling of utter dread and it confused me for a second. Then, I realised that John was nowhere to be seen. I gasped and started to frantically search for my frail human boy.

I realised my mistake a second too late, the smell of blood overpowered me and I was a prisoner to my thirst. My eyes went black and I no longer cared for the lives of humans, or the threat of the Volturi. I heard the cry of an injured human less than five metres away. I whipped my head around and caught the delicious aroma. I leaped the tiny distance with ease. I brought my head down to the victim's neck and drained its body. It stopped struggling against me and went limp. I jumped from human to human until they were all finished. The demon inside me growled. I was not yet done, I wanted more blood.

I started for the street when the firemen arrived. I purred in delight, this was becoming the best meal I had had in years. I sensed someone behind me and crouched in defence. A vampire whirled in front of me and tried to grab my arms. I sprung over him, spun around and pinned his arms to his side. He wriggled out of my iron-tight grasp and shoved me back inside the burning building. I crashed into a plaster wall and sprung back up on my feet before the other vampire could attack. A wind picked up and blew the scent of blood in my face, distracting me.

Taking advantage of my distraction, the other vampire attacked and in a split second he had my arms pinned. He picked me up before I could react and whizzed past the firemen, past the grey buildings and into the countryside, miles away. He released me before I could escape. The pure air cleared my head and I forgot my rampage.

I suddenly recognised the other vampire, it was Mícheál! Regret flooded me and I was on my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. I had nearly killed my mate in my rage. He dropped down and swept me into his arms. "Shhh" he soothed. "It's alright; it's a natural reaction when someone attacks you, even if you know them". That wasn't an excuse, I should have known better than that. I nearly beheaded him for god's sake! But I let his words soothe me, make me whole again.

Eventually, I was able to control the sobbing and I reached up to stroke his face. "I'm sorry" I whispered. He didn't answer me. He just looked into my eyes, into my very soul. He ran his fingers into my long hair and leaned forward towards my face. He paused to take in my scent and closed the distance between us. He kissed me gently, but passionately. My mind went blank and I forgot all my previous worries. Except one.

"John" I exclaimed. I had all but forgotten him in my murder spree. A look of torture washed over Mícheál's face. "Oh no, please no" I moaned. I started to rock myself. "I'm truly sorry Emma, I couldn't stop you in time, and he was already bleeding too much. He would have died anyway". I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Had he no compassion for his newly dead son? 'He would have died anyway'. I was infuriated by this. He had gone too far.

How dare he say that, had he no hope? He was no better than I, the one who had killed her own son and enjoyed it. I began to see red. The rage engulfed me. Mícheál realised his mistake too late. I felt nothing but anger and grief. He was no longer Mícheál, he was just another vampire. This person didn't care what happened, he deserves to pay.

I jumped up and went for his neck, but he managed to dive of the way in time. I snarled at him in frustration, why wasn't he attacking? He started to back away slowly, but I was well past the breaking point. I sunk into a low crouch and circled around him, looking for the best angle to attack. He broke his attention for a split second, and I took the opportunity to spring. I wrapped my legs tightly around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. He couldn't escape. I growled in satisfaction. I brought my teeth to his neck and bit down, tearing his head from his body. He screamed but it was drowned out by the screeching sound of tearing metal. Satisfied that the vampire was taken care of, I began to rip the rest of his body apart.

All his limbs were ripped in half but I was still not satisfied. The pure rage still ran through my body. I left the torn vampire to find another way to expel my anger. I tore my way through the forest, wrenching trees from their roots. A captivating smell caught my attention. I snuck close by the source and searched around with my eyes for the human. As my eye finally zoned in on the scent, I realised that it wasn't a human after all, just a bear. I was curious, how could a mere animal smell so delicious, I thought that a vampire diet could only ever consist of just human blood.

I climbed into the branches above the creature, observing it. I was surprised that it wasn't alerted by my presence when I crashed through the forest only moments before. My rage was forgotten in my study. I decided that the smell wasn't the worst, in fact if I didn't compare the scent with the smell of human blood, it was actually quite tantalising. That made my decision.

I sprung silently to the branches below until I was directly above the animal. It seemed to be nosing around for an animal trail. I pounced lightly onto its back and reached for its throat, which was a little difficult in the position I was in. Realising this, I swung around to face it. It was so taken with surprise that it froze in shock. Before it could react I grasped at the head to keep it in place while I ducked my head towards its neck. It realised too late that it was in danger and began to thrash about. Its claws attempted to tear angrily at my flesh, but the blows were nothing more than a breeze to my rock hard figure.

I bit into its neck, tapping into its life source. The feeling was unusual, the blood got a little matted into the fur and the taste was extraordinary. It almost quenched the thirst and it tasted bland compared to the human blood.

I drained the body and droppped it to the forest floor. The bloodlust was pretty much gone by this stage, but I could feel an echo of it still lingering in my throat.

The anger and thirst satiated, I stood up and gathered my thoughts together. I froze suddenly, "Mícheál!" I exclaimed. I darted through the path of destruction I had carved earlier. I couldn't go fast enough.

What had I done?

* * *

**What can i say other than review? please?**


	10. A Ghost From The Past

**I'm so sorry I had to get rid of John in the last chapter but it had to be done, maybe I might start his own seperate story when i'm finished this?**

**P.S, id like to dedicate this chapter to LookingAfterEdwardsHeart, because she has reviewed this story several times when no one else would. thank you!**

* * *

Mícheál's POV

"I'm truly sorry Emma, I couldn't stop you in time, and he was already bleeding too much. She looked like she was being tortured. I knew that adopting a human child would be trouble, but I would do anything for my dear Emma. She was so like her ancestor Róisín, in almost every way. She was beautiful, kind, generous, and not to mention a temper to match.

'He would have died anyway'.

I knew my mistake as soon as I said it. She changed her mood in a flash, from absolute despair to complete fury. Although she was no longer a newborn, she still couln't contain her anger. She lunged for my neck but I dived out of the way just in time. She snarled at me. She actually snarled at me! I knew I was in trouble.

I just couldn't bring myself to restrain her this time, to analyse her as a victim. It was too hard.

I started to back away, hopefully giving her room to breathe and a moment to clear her head before she did something she might regret. Unfortunatly, she wasn't going to let this one go.

She sunk into an aggressive stance and began to circle me.

Suddenly, I caught the smell of another vampire. Oh no, the Volturi must have been nearby and are now after us. I turned for a split second to tell Emma to run, but she pounced on me, pinning my arms to my sides using her legs.

I was done for and I knew it. I looked at her with pleading eyes. I knew that it wasn't actually her that was attaking me, it was her inner monster that we all had.

She growled, realising that she had won and brought her razor sharp teeth to my neck. The pain was unbelievable as she tore my head from my body. The fire from my transformation centuries ago had returned. I was screaming in agony, nothing could compare. I was surprised as I could still feel my body a couple of feet away from where my head had fallen.

I still had control over the rest of my body, but Emma had already begun ripping it apart. I would have been writhing in pain if my body was still attached. It was a strange experiance, feeling pain after all this time. It just wasn't right.

When all my parts were torn in half, she began ripping through the forest nearby. I tried to warn her that we were in danger but my vocal chords were shredded. A human could follow her path it was that obvious!

The vampire scent was getting closer and I was starting to panic. I tried to gather myself together, but it wouldn't work with all my muscles sepatated.

"Hello Mícheál, we meet again".

I froze in shock, my pain surprisingly forgotten. That voice was so familiar, but I couldn't place it. That alone should have worried me, my memory was as perfect as any immortal yet I couldn't remember where I had heard that angelic voice. I could feel her pick me up, piece by piece, and us her venom to reattach my limbs. The movement reminded my of my pain. I still couldn't see her.

Who was she and what was she doing? How did she know my name? Was she watching me?

Finally, she picked up my head and reattached it to my body with her venom, the only thing that will put vampires back together. Reattachment was almost as painful as as the ripping apart.

I lay down, exausted for the first time since becoming immortal. I never wanted to feel this again, it was unnatural

"Well, are you not going to even say hello? You leave me to go gallivanting around the world and not even so much as a goodbye?" I finally looked at my saviour and my breath caught in my throat.

It was _her_!

I gasped in shock, unable to move. I thought she had died when I had left, I had tried to make sure that she was safe.

"Róisín" I wispered "is that really you?". I touched her arm to make sure that this was all real and that I wasn't dead like I should have been. But she was there, her skin was so soft, her lips so round and her hair so long and beautiful. "Yes Mícheál, I have found you at last" she smiled.

I heard urgent footsteps coming closer but I still didn't react. I finally had my wife in front of my after centuries of separation. I wasn't going to ruin this moment for the world. I cupped my hand under her chin. She looked so different, but still the same. No wonder I couldn't place her angelic voice. As I leaned in to kiss her, I heard the footsteps behind me.

"Mícheál!" I stopped sudddenly and turned my head around, Róisín's beautiful face still in my hand. I saw Emma standing several metres away with a look of torture on her face. " Wh-Who is she" she choked. I couldn't react. I was torn between the two most important people in my life and I couldn't choose.

What was I going to do?

* * *

**What did you think of that? Is it a bit too predictable? please tell me what you think**

**REVIEW!  
**


	11. Damn SheDevil

**just if your wondering, my microsoft word went all banjaxed on me and i have no spellcheck anymore so i apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes.**

**eek writers block right now, i have a chapter planned ahead but i just cant get to it! aarrgghh!**

**please review to make me feel better:(  
**

* * *

Emma's POV

I burst through the treeline, terror consuming me. I sighed in relief as I saw Mícheál alive and well. Wait, what? I looked again and saw that he wasn't alone.

He caressed the face of a beautiful vampire and leaned in to kiss her. "Mícheál" I gasped. They both turned around to look at me.

She was a beauty, even among our kind. She had silky black hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her heart-shaped face was perfectly accented with full lips in a constant pout and almond eyes framed with long black lashes. She had high cheekbones that would have made her look native american if it weren't for her unnatural paleness, which wasn't due to being immortal. I was a little satisfied at the fact that her waist was quite large compared to me, but it brought me little comfort.

She looked at me in curiosity, obviously not knowing that Mícheál was _my_ mate, _mine_. Not hers. Mícheál on the other hand, looked at me in confusion. What was he confused about? Was she bewitching him with a talent of hers?

"Wh-Who is she" I managed to choke out. Mícheál glanced between me and the intruder. I couldn't stand this much longer. I was at breaking point, different from earlier. I felt as though Mícheál was ripping me into pieces but I couldn't bring myself to be angry at him. There was too much despair for that. I felt my stomach twisting over and over again inside me as he processed what was happening. My heart was shattering and I couldn't do anything but stare at Mícheál and his she-devil.

Mícheál's POV

I looked from Emma to Róisín and back again. I knew years ago that I hadn't stopped loving my wife from my human years. I hadn't imagined that she was saved from mortality, and even though I was joyful to learn that she had survived, I was despairing to choose between my two loves. If only I had known years ago, before I had changed Emma. I would have just let her be and have saved each one of us this very heartbreak. Emma was falling apart right in front of my very eyes. I had to respond but I didn't know how. I loved them both equally with all my heart and it went against everything I stood for to hurt either one of them. Luckily, Róisín hadn't realised then how much Emma meant to me. I had to say something. I took a deep breath.

"Emma" I began "This is Róisín, my wife, your ancestor".

It was almost too hard, but I made myself look at her. She looked like she had been punched in the gut. I could have cried at that moment. Róisín took my hand and held it to her mouth. A gust of air whooshed from Emma's mouth and she dissappeared from sight. I groaned. I had done this and I was going to have to fix it. How in the hell was I going to do that?

* * *

**review please!**


	12. Run Away Or Rip Her Apart?

**Warning, this chapter may be a little too gruesome for some people. I'm sorry for the long delay but ive had a bit to deal with in my personal life, aswel as writers block which I WILL NOT LET DEFY ME! Ive decided to keep writing this chapter until it goes away and leaves me alone. Sorry if ive been lingering a bit on the whole heartbreak thing but ive just learnt recently, yet again may I add, that guys are ASSHOLES, so it might have influenced me a teeny bit:)  
I also thought the lyrics make a nice touch too, they fit in perfectly dont you think?**

* * *

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rollin' like a stone  
'Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

P!nk - Long Way To Happy

Emma's POV

How many times must a heart break? I massacred the Parisian train station, I killed my own son, I nearly killed my mate, and then to top it all off, his god-damned _wife_ comes back and he could do nothing but look? I mean he bloody left her centuries ago! How the hell does she have the right to just come back and take my everything away from me?

I saw her take his hand and kiss it. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get away.

I fled from the scene. I had to get away, anywhere, I didn't care. I tore through the trees and bushes, trying to put as much distance between us as possible, although with a little more care to secrecy than before.

I was heading northwest through the countryside, advoiding towns as I went. I was too heartbroken to hunt. Eventually, I ran out of land to run when I came to a beach so I dove into the water and kept on ploughing forward. I swam the Channel from about Le Havre to Bournemouth, and I just kept on running.

Dawn was breaking when my mind finally cleared enough to stop running and look where I was. I had found myself a few miles from Holyhead in Wales. I decided to stop for a while and think about things.

I found an old abandoned church and perched myself inside for when the darkness enveloped the land again.

I thought back to what had just happened. Not once did I hear Mícheál, let alone anyone, try and follow me here. How had Róisín come back? Was she not supposed to be dead all those years ago? I tried to think back to my human years to see if there was any mention of her but the only thing I could clearly remember were the last few years of my life. Anything else was like trying to look through a dirty window. If Róisín was supposed to be my ancestor how can she still be here? The more I thought about it the more suspicious I became.

I heard a car approaching and I sank back into the shadows of the broken church. The car pulled up beside the old building and two young people got out, carrying with them a blanket and a few food items. I gazed out in curiosity, forgetting my brooding thoughts. The couple laid their blanket on the ground and lay down on it. A knife stabbed at my heart when they embraced, reminding me of my inner turmoil.

I turned away and put my hand over my mouth to prevent me from wailing. Suddenly, anger flashed through me, I always had a problem with my anger. Why should they be allowed any happiness when I was in such misery? I whipped around and snarled. The young couple didn't hear. I jumped out from my hiding place and knocked their heads together with all the force I had, turning them to mush. I lifted both bodies at the same time and held them above my head, letting their blood trickle down my throat. The bodies drained, I flung them to the side and set about my work on finding a place to hide them.

The October sun began to set, or rather the cloudy sky was darkening. I stepped out from the church and looked around me, letting my instincts feel around for any danger. I felt no remorse for the recently deceased. This life was making me bitter.

I started out on my journey into the nearest town, I needed to clean myself up after the mess I had made of myself. I strolled into Holyhead and geared straight towards the well that was nearby. There was no one around so I didn't worry much about being seen covered in blood. I cleaned myself up and stole some new clothes from a washing line. This done, I marched out of thr town again.

It hit me that with no mate or driving thirst I had no purpose. My breathe drew in sharply as I realised that I was going to spend my eternity alone, without Mícheál. The alone part wasn't so bad, I could deal with that.

But without Mícheál? No. No way in hell was I going to live through my existance without him.

This concluded, I decided that I had to find him. I had to tell him to leave his wife. The only question was was he going to do it? I had to give it a try, even though I was probably going to fail. But failure wasn't an option.

I started heading south again. I prepared myself for when I saw them again. I knew that it was going to be hard when I see them together again but I just had to do something about that hag that stole my love away from me. I was preparing myself for the fight of my life.

Either way, Róisín or I was going to die soon.

**

* * *

**

**Well, what did you think? Its two in the moring here can you tell from my writing? Haha. **

**Im not really sure about the character that Emma is turning into, im starting to feel sorry for Mícheál and Róisín but can you really blame her for reacting the way she did? To be honest, I wasnt meaning for the story to turn out like this, but it demanded to be written and wouldnt let me steer it the way I wanted. Awell, let me know if its getting out of control will you?**

**The next chapter might take a little longer to get out as my life is about to turn a lickle bit hectic. More reviews might boost my confidance and compell me to write faster:)**


	13. I Will Survive

**Sorry I took so long to update, I had a facepainting gig down south and I had no internet access:(**

**Thanks for all the advice, im definatly working on your suggestions!**

**enjoy!:)**

* * *

Time always reveals the lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal, It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear.

Sarah McLachlan - Fallen

I darted through the dense trees, following my scent from before. I made my way back through the trail until I burst into the clearing again. There was no one there, I searched around franticly for a sign of them but nothing could be found.

"No please no, I need to find him, I need to see him" I cried as I sank to the ground. I had lost him, my Mícheál. I sobbed silently until the dawn came yet again. I got up and shook my head as if it could take away the pain.

I had two choices; either I had to destroy myself, or I could keep looking for him.

There was no way I could live without my love, and I wasn't completly sure there was an afterlife to look forward to. I was sure that if there was, there was no way that God would let me into heaven with my lifestyle, whether I had chosen it or not. I was brought up a god-fearing woman and I hadn't exactly led the most virtuous of lives. If I destroyed myself there definatly would be no way I'd ever see Mícheál again, hell or no.

On the other hand, if I stayed alive and kept looking for him I could find him again and be happy. Yes, that was what I was going to do. I didn't care if it took me a thousand years, I would keep looking for my mate.

With some of my sanity returned to me, I started to make some plans. To blend in with the crowds, I would need to clean up first. I had plenty of time so I strolled through the woods, a little quicker than a human jogging.

As I travelled along my path, I noticed that the forest around me was silent as I passed by. I stopped, looking around for any signs of danger. I shrank back, hiding alongside a tree. It was about a minute before I realised that the danger was me. I giggled as I figured it out. I had better find Mícheál soon, I was starting to go insane.

I continued on another fifteen minutes until I came to a small farm. It consisted of a main house, a barn, a shed and an outhouse. The walls were whitewashed and there was a well nearby. It was about three or four in the morning and no one was about, so I decided to get to work. I went to the well and washed away the blood and soot from my skin and hair.

I was now clean, the only thing needed now were clothes. I crept in the unlocked door of the house and went upstairs. There were four rooms upstairs. I looked in the first two rooms to find they were filled with junk.

I silently eased the door open and then froze. It was a bedroom. The boy in the bed was about the same age as John was. I felt like I had been hit by a train. I crumpled to the floor at the memory of what had happened earlier that day. I cried tearlessly, forgetting where I was. I don't know how long I lay there, leaning against the door frame sobbing endlessly.

"Hello?" I sprang up, taken by suprise. I was shocked to see the young boy sitting up and staring at me. I didn't move. "Um, are you okay?" he whispered. "I...I'm not...I don't think...I should go" I stammered. I ran out the door and into one of the junk rooms, hoping that he wouldn't follow. I hid in a small corner behind a couch. How could I have been so carelesss? I only realised then that I hadn't exactly been silent when I fell apart.

I heard a creak and froze. "Hello? Where did you go?" I didn't move, afraid of what I might do. I had already fed enough for three vampires in the last few hours, but in my current state of mind I wasn't sure. I was unstable.

**

* * *

**

**There you go, another short little chapter. It three in the morning and my brain is fried so thats all I can come up with at the moment. **

**Reviews please!**


	14. A Maternal Bond

**Dongles are stupid i miss my wireless:( **

**I know the last chapter was really short so im gonna try and make this a bit longer to make up for it. **

**I dont really like using other peoples point of view unless i really need to, but im thinking of starting another story from Mícheál and Róisíns point of view when im finished with this one, maybe even from when they were first turned. What do you think?**

* * *

Eventually, the boy went away back into his own room to sleep. I waited for another half hour before I moved again. If it wasn't for the fact that I was in the home of a farmer, I would have waited longer. Farmers rise at the crack of dawn, which wasn't far off.

I pulled myself together and snuck into what I presumed must be the parents room. I was a lot more careful with noise this time. I almost glided over to the armoir and quietly picked out clothes at the back, which would have been less likely to be missed. I had picked out a v-neck red polka dot summer dress that cut off and flowed out at the knee. I took out a pair of sandals and a light cream jacket to match. Even fourty years after my human life I still had a good sense of fashion.

After rummaging for less than five minutes I got up and went to leave. Passing by the boy's room, I peeked inside to make sure that the boy was sleeping. I don't know what had made me do it but I entered into the room and shut the door behind me. I wasn't thirsty at all, not really surprising seeing the amount that I had drained already.

He was sleeping peacefully in his bed. I crept up to the head of the bed and sat down. I was starting to feel a bit maternal for the young boy. I gently stroked his hair away from his face. He had a round face that still carried the innocent look of youth. His dusky blonde hair was askew as he turned about the bed. I wondered what he was dreaming about.

I sat there until the dawn broke outside, influencing the cock to crow. I froze as I heard the parents in the room beside start to stir. I quickly pecked a kiss on the boy's cheek and dove under the bed to hide, not a moment too soon. A woman in the latter end of her years threw the bedroom door open and drew the curtains. "Good mooorning" she sang. "Rise and shine Marc, it's time to get up". I heard a groan from the bed above me as the boy started to show some signs of life. So Marc was his name. I liked that name, simple, yet timeless.

His mother left the room to wreak some havoc in the kitchen downstairs. The bed creaked as Marc moved to get up. He wandered around his room, collecting clothes. I realised that my hiding place was a mistake a moment too late. He ducked his head under the bed to look for his shoes and yelled out as he saw me. He fell backwards in shock. I climbed out with ease and motioned him to keep quiet. He nodded vigorously. "What happened, are you okay?" his mother shouted from downstairs. I nodded to show he could respond. "I'm fine, Maman, I dropped my shoe on my foot is all". I smiled in appreciation, he was a quick thinker. He reminded me so much of my John.

"I wasn't dreaming last night, that was you wasn't it?" he whispered. I nodded. "Why were you crying?" I was lost, I didn't know how to answer him. I sat on the edge of his bed. I decided to go with the truth, well at least the partial truth. "My son died yesterday. You remind me so much of him, you could have been brothers you're so alike. I'm on the run and was in need of some clothes, so I came to the nearest house to try and find some. As you can see, I helped myself to your mother's wardrobe." I sighed as I finished. The hardest part was over, I hoped.

He gazed at me with a quizical look on his face. He got up from the ground and creaked the door open a slice. "I'll be back again in a few minutes, please don't go". I smiled and nodded. Once he had left I put my head in my hands. Dammit why couldn't I have just left already? I could see that I was already extremely attached to him. I should have left then, to get as much distance between us as possible but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I needed to find Mícheál and this wasn't helping much. I sighed in defeat. I might aswell indulge in my insane activities while I can.

I looked around the room to kill time. It was pretty plain, it was obvious Marc's family didn't have much money. The room was small and the walls were painted a watery yellow. There wasn't much to furnish the room, just the bed, a chair and a chest of drawers. There wasn't even any curtains, just some netting. I felt sorry that Marc had to live with so little.

With nothing to entertain myself with, I listened out for the family downstairs. I refused to use my sense of smell, knowing that I still could be dangerous, however unnatural and disabling it felt. I heard the screeching of a chair as someone pulled out a chair and sat down. From the sound of it, I knew that it was someone small who sat down. I guessed it must have been Marc. I groaned. All that brooding I had been doing would have kept a human busy for at least ten minutes. I, on the other hand, was already bored by the time he had made it downstairs and into the kitchen.

I could hear the sizzling of meat in a pan. I giggled as I heard Marc's stomach growling in protest. Humans were so high maintenance, needing to feed every few hours. I was glad I only needed to feed every two weeks or so. I probably wouldn't need to feed again for a month. I grimaced at the memory. I couldn't believe myself, the monster I had turned into.

I quietly sneaked into the bathroom to make sure that I was still myself and not a wild beast with no control. I gasped as I took in my appearance. The mirror showed me something strange. My eyes were a golden colour, with a few flecks of amber that would have been undetectable to the human eye. This explained why the boy hadn't run away when he had seen me. What was happening to me? Was I finally turning into the monster that I dreaded? No, that couldn't be, I looked a lot more human now than before. There must be some other reason, another explanation. I needed reassurance that I was human to some degree.

I went back over the terrible events the day before and couldn't find anything that could explain this strange occurance. I cleaned up my hair and patted down my dress. I gave myself a quick smile in the mirror and darted down the landing, back into Marc's room. I closed the door behind me to find that he was lying on his bed with a sad look on his face. My heart tore as his face lit up when he saw me. No, this wasn't right, I couldn't do this. It was bad enough that I felt a connection between us, but for him to want to know me was just wrong.

"Thank god, I thought you had left". A big grin spread across his face. "I need to talk to you about that..." I started but not quite able to finish. I couldn't crush his innocent hopes and dreams. He looked so much more naive than my John had been. "Wait, don't go. Please, not yet, at least. I sneaked you some food". I smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, you're so kind but I cant take this". I wondered darkly how he would react if he knew the real reason. "I really need to go now, I can't tell you why, but I'm endangering you by even being here. Thank you, for everything. If we ever meet again I might stay a bit longer".

There, I had done it. It was said. He looked crushed, even when he tried to smile. "I understand" he whispered. "Just don't forget to come back whenever you're not running anymore". I nodded and held him in a quick embrace. I broke away and looked out the window, making sure I wouldn;t be seen. I opened the window and before I jumped, I looked back one final time to see a confused look on his face. I winked and climbed out. I landed on the grass gracefully and sank back, pressing my back to the wall. It was daylight and I couldn't afford to be seen.

I looked around again to make sure I would be unseen and sprinted to the woods just beyond with all the speed I could muster up.

* * *

**I like Emma might be starting to go a teeny bit crazy, shes already replaced John, to some extent. I dont really blame her though, after all I put her through haha. **

**Do you think I should continue on with Marc for a while? i have a few little ideas that might work but i want to know what you all think. dont worry, shes not going to stop looking for Mícheál. oh, and by the way, am i any better with not rushing on ahead?**

**keep reviewing please i love to know what you think about the story, even if its just a smiley face:)  
**


	15. Sing For Me

**Woo this chapter took a long time to write, sorry if I kept you waiting. I thought that it was important to show how Emma deals with her grief at the loss of both her families, human and not, and I _really_ hate writing depressing bits. Don't worry, it'll all sort itself out sooner or later. Probably later bcoz I haven't a clue as how to get to the end yet:)**

* * *

A few days after we had been separated I found a very slight trail leading to the coast. I was estatic when I had found it, but I was lost when the trail ended at the sea, no trace to be found on land. An idea suddenly dawned on me. Instead of searching for him on the French or English coast, I swam back home to Ireland. I arrived at a beach somewhere in Wexford, revelling in the overcast sky. There was no trace of either Mícheál or Róisín, but I had a feeling they would be here. Judging by the light of day it was about eight or nine in the morning. A symphony of pinks, orange and gold was woven through the late October clouds. I paused for a second to admire the beauty of it all.

I sighed as I took in my surroundings. I was home again, somewhere I had longed to be for decades. It was such a pity that I had to return under these circumstances. I had landed on a soft sandy beach, sand dunes high up about a hundred feet in front of me. I recognised the shape of the dunes, but I couldn't quite figure out where from. I must have been here sometime in my human life.

I started to walk inland at a human pace. I couldn't hear any humans nearby but I still enjoyed walking at a slow pace. It was almost as if the more I tried to act human the more human I became. I knew it was ridiculous, but I couldn't stop myself from hoping.

I continued along the trail until I came upon a small house. It was still pretty early in the morning, meaning that no sane person would be awake at this hour, so I figured that I might aswell find a change of clothes. The dress I had taken from Marc's mother was well worn by now, as well as stained from the salty seawater. I paused to wonder what Marc was doing. Was he getting ready for school? Was he being homeschooled? Was he working at the farm with his father? Was he happy? I made a mental note to check up on him when I returned to the mainland.

There wasn't much wardrobe choice but I made do with what I had. I went into the bathroom to check my reflection. I had always been a little vain, and aquiring a devastating beauty didn't help things. I tidied up my hair and checked my eyes once more. Beneath the heavy vail of dark lashes were my amber orbs. I noticed that the strange yellow colour in my eyes were halfway darkened. What in God's name had made them change to the colour they are? I sighed and brushed back my long chocolate brown curls once more. I had to admit, I preferred my eyes the colour they are. Gold was much more becoming than burgundy. Not to mention the fact it was easier to interact in public.

I smiled at the mirror in habit and turned to leave when I caught the scent of the most delicious thing ever. My head spun just thinking of it. It felt like I was hit by a tank repeatedly. Fire erupted in my throat in response as I realised what that tantalising scent meant. Blood. Not just any blood, but the most sweetest taste imagined. In that one milisecond, my whole being was focused on one thing. I had turned even more deadly than fifty newborns.

A fresh flow of venom flushed through my mouth in anticipation. I swallowed it down but it seemed to ignite the fire in my throat even more. I was now 100% predator. My eyes swept around the room to find the source of such a heavenly fragrance, but the culprit was nowhere to be seen. Venom pooled in my mouth once more as I took in a deep breath. I almost slid into the hallway as I started to search for my goal. I heard the sound of shallow breathing in the room at the end of the hall. I threw the door aside, not caring if I was seen. An old woman jumped up from her bed at the sound. I purred in satisfaction. I had found my mark.

I sprung on top of the woman, knocking her back on the bed. Her screams didn't register on my brain until after. I sunk my razor sharp teeth into the artery in her neck, tapping into her sweet lifeforce. I didn't rush this one. The thrashing and screaming gradually started to die down as I took my time, savouring each and every drop. It was the sweetest blood I had ever tasted, not to mention it tasted much, much better than it smelled. I couldn't believe that drinking blood could ever be so satisfactory. My eyes were almost rolling in my head from the intense pleasure of it all.

I drank until the body was completly dry. I threw the body aside in irritation. Although the burning in my throat was completly sated, I wasn't ready to be finished. Dammit why couldn't humans have more blood? Slowly, my mind returned to sanity. I calmed down and looked down on the old woman in pity. I didn't have the restraint to snap her neck, so she died in agony and terror. At least she was old and didn't have much longer. I noticed that she had severe arthritis on her hands, so I tried to tell myself that I probably ended her suffering. Deep down inside I knew that there was no justifying what I had done, no matter what I told myself.

Luckily, there was no one else in the house or in the surrounding area to hear the attack. I sat down on the edge of the bed and held my head in my hands. I thought of all the people I murdered, from John and the dying people in the train station, all the way to my family. I thought of all the faces. I could remember every single one looking back at me half in terror and half in awe of my beauty. I thought of all the lives I had ruined and all the families I had forever scarred. For all I knew, I could have brutally murdered the next Marie Curie, or the next Edgar Allen Poe or Shakespeare.

I got up and threw about anything I could lay my hands on in anguish. I broke the bedside locker, I threw the stool against the door, I shattered the chest of drawers against the wall and into the next room. I was furious with myself, I didn't deserve to exist, let alone live. No wonder Mícheál left me. Mícheál. I wailed as I sank to the floor in defeat, my hands attempting to tear out my indestructible hair. I needed to feel something. I needed some kind of physical pain to deal with all the emotional hurt I was going through. I shuddered as tearless sobs shook through my body. I should have dealt with this when I killed my family. I was broken and Mícheál wasn't here to pick me up and put me back together again. He always helped me along, he fixed me when I fell apart, he gave me some sort of meaning to my existance. My world was grey without him.

Hours passed as I lay there on the floor. I had gradually calmed down enough to pull myself together. Luckily enough, I hadn't ruined my newly aquired clothes. I pulled myself to the mirror once more and cleaned up my face. I had blood smeared across my mouth. I noticed to my dissapointment that my eyes had returned to their normal colour of burgundy. I groomed my hair back into order and left the house. I didn't dare to look at the photographs scattered around the house as I passed through.

I noticed with shock that it was already dusk outside. The sun had broken through the clouds at the last few minutes of light as if to say goodbye to the day. The remaining rays of sunlight cast a glimmer on my diamond-like skin, although the effect was not nearly as astounding as full sunlight would have been. The woods that surrounded the house were almost silent. Wait – almost? Usually there was not even a breath to be heard when I was near the wildlife, as if I would be a danger to them! I cast my sight around, trying unsuccesfully to see what was causing the disturbance.

I caught the scent of something I had never encountered before. It was so unusual, it seemed to be human, but mixed in with nature. There was an air of awe surrounding the woods. I followed the scent out away from the house. Laughter from behind me stopped me in my tracks. I flipped around and crouched low in defense. I reminded myself to keep my temper in check. As I held myself in position, I saw the offending culprit. It was a girl, or rather a tiny woman, swinging to and fro on the branches above me.

I gaped in shock, too astounded to react. The girl-woman jumped down and landed lightly on her feet. "Dia duit, Emma, what brings you to my woods" she asked. Her voice was angelic, the perfection in her notes was unbelievable to even my ears. "How do you know my name" I responded. She laughed and started to braid her hair absent-mindedly.

She had long wavy blonde hair that flowed well past her waist. Everything about her was petite, from her thin face to her tiny waist, and even her bare feet. She was clothed in furs from various animals and had various wildflowers woven into her hair.

She started to dance around me. "You go first" she sang. I still hadn't relaxed my pose as I wasn't yet sure if she was a threat or not. "I came back to Ireland to look for my mate and I stopped by the house beyond to find some clothes." She came to a stop right in front of me and smiled.

"I am Beibhinn of the Aos sí, specifically I am a Bean Sídhe. I came to warn the old lady of your presence, but sadly people do not take heed of my kind any more." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "Do not worry young one, you will find what you're looking for in time. But be warned; your path is perilous and wraught with grief. What you are seeking for in your heart will present itself soon." I straightened myself up. I now looked at her in curiosity. I knew she wasn't a major threat.

How could she know all of this? Wait, aren't the Aos Sí the fairy people of the ledgends? I almost scoffed at the idea, but stopped myself as I realised that I also once believed that vampires didn't exist. The fairy smiled once more at me. "Let me tell you this, you have yet to start out on your path. The woods of Kilkenny are beautiful this time of year."

As she spoke those last few words, Beibhinn started to fade. Her voice was drifting further and further until there was no trace of her left. It seemed that her scent was a distant memory too far away to call back. If I had have been human, I would have thought that I was dreaming.

What was the fairy talking about? Kilkenny? Was she giving me a hint? It was hard to decipher, all the myths say that fairies speak cryptically and often never make sense. I went to leave the wood in a hurry. It was also common knowledge that fairies were fiercly protective over their land.

**

* * *

**

**Yay, I have to admit that I liked the end of that chapter. I thought it might be interesting if I introduced another mythical creature into the equation.**

"**Dia duit" means "Hello" or "God be with you" in Irish, 'Beibhinn' means 'fair woman' or 'blonde woman', its a really old name that refers to viking women. I thought the name really fit:)  
**

**Ooh, and the title is referring to Emma's 'singer'(the old lady).**

**Was that okay? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Author's Note

Author's note

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in weeks. Things have been hectic seeing as I'm starting my last year of school and I really badly need to focus on school right now. I don't think that I'm going to have the time or brainpower to continue the story, so if anyone wants to take over please contact me and I'll hand over the reigns as soon as possible. Sorry ;(


End file.
